


Thin Lines

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Kenma, Lyricist Kuroo, M/M, Polyamory, Singer Bokuto, violinist akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, and Akaashi learn how thin lines can blur into bright colors and soft touches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> Hurricane ~ Halsey   
> Colors ~ Halsey  
> House of Gold ~ Twenty-One Pilots

**Akaashi Keji** loved the violin because it was one aspect of his life that he could control. Akaashi couldn't control much, but he could control his feelings and the music he played. Kuroo was in the corner, humming a tune and scribbling down lyrics in his notebook. Kenma sat near the window, a sketchpad in his lap and the sound of charcoal pencils echoing in the room. Bokuto leaned over Kuroo, viewing the lyrics being written and singing them, his slow, deep voice making the room warm and cozy at times. 

Akaashi lifted the instrument at his feet and began to play the opening strings of Scared To Be Lonely by Martin Garrix. Bokuto looked up and started singing. 

"It was great at the very start. Hands on each other, couldn't be far apart. Closer the better."

Kuroo smiled and Kenma got up and settled at Akaashi's legs. Akaashi paused to card his hand through the bleached strands and started playing again. This was where colors seemed brighter and Akaashi had to remind himself to breathe. They were all best friends, but he couldn't help how his heart leaped whenever he was around all three of them. He let his violin convey all that and got lost in the music. When he finished, he noticed that all three of his friends were quiet and staring at him in awe. 

"God, Keji, you're so good."

Akaashi blushed at the praise delivered by Bokuto. 

"Thank you."

He had to turn away. The thin lines that separated them all were starting to disappear. 

 

* * *

 

 **Bokuto Koutarou** loved singing. It was a way for him to let out frustration, sadness, happiness and anything else he happened to be feeling. He let his head rest on Kuroo's shoulder. 

"You okay, Kou?"

Bokuto nodded and pushed a piece of hair away from Kuroo's face. Kuroo subconsciously leaned into his touch.  He felt a little bit more relaxed and stretched out. Kenma came over and sat on Bokuto's lap. Akaashi's beautiful dark eyes met Bokuto's golden ones and he stood to join them. 

"Keji?"

"Yes, Kenma?"

"Can I sketch you?"

Akaashi's mouth slanted up into a smile and he nodded. Kenma turned to a clean page in his sketchbook and started drawing. He stopped for a moment and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. Kuroo's eyes left his notebook and followed the action. His eyes focused on Kenma's unblemished neck and then went back to his notebook. 

Bokuto pressed a small kiss onto Kenma's revealed neck and then got up. He pretended not to notice the stare that was burning through him. He couldn't help it. The lines truly were blurring and everything was brighter. 

* * *

**Kuroo Tetsurou** had it all. He had beautiful best friends and lyrics. He hummed a tune he'd thought of and wrote down some lyrics that had popped into his head. 

_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_

_You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

_You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

Akaashi leaned over his shoulder and Kuroo couldn't help but acutely feel his body next to his. The boy nodded and settled his head on top of Kuroo's head. 

"I like it, Tetsu."

"I'm glad, Angel."

Akaashi hummed in contentment at the nickname. He flipped through the pages of the notebook and roamed his eyes over the pages. He stopped at a page labeled Feelings. 

He read the lyrics written carefully. 

_I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy_

_A little liquor on my lips_

_I let him climb inside my body_

_And held him captive in my lips_

Akaashi noticed the notes underneath that said replace him with them. Kuroo flushed and tried to shut the book. Keji held it open and looked him dead in the eye. 

"Me too."

That was all that was said, but Kuroo got it. 

 

* * *

**Kenma Kozume** filled in the lines of Keji's lips. He started singing softly. 

"She asked me, 'Son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold?'"

Bokuto smiled at the sweet soprano and touched his arm lightly.

"Kenma, you should sing more."

Kenma smiled sweetly and kissed the inside of Bokuto's hand. He froze, realizing what had just occurred. Akaashi sighed and then said, 

"We should talk."

Kenma set aside his sketch and moved toward the middle of the room. Akaashi was already there and Bokuto had settled there too. Kuroo stopped writing and sat next to Kenma. 

"We obviously have feelings for one another. So can we just---"

"Fuck? Anytime."

Kenma swatted at Bokuto and fell into Keji's lap. He stared up at the taller boy and was surprised when the kiss came. He melted instantly and pressed closer. Tongues clashed against each other, battling for dominance. Kuroo and Bokuto had taken it upon themselves to make out too and now were intently staring at Kenma and Akaashi. 

Kenma smiled shyly and moved closer to Kuroo. He tasted his lips and smiled. Bokuto, of course,  got his turn.

The lines had blurred into bright colors and soft touches. The thin lines had disappeared into kisses. 


End file.
